The Remnants of Revenge
by S.B. Chase
Summary: The Hunger Games had been put to rest. After the assassination of President Coin, the idea of another Hunger Games was long forgotten. But the new President has personal connections. He never forgot. He has found the hidden desire for revenge in the hearts of Panem citizens. The 24 remaining members of the Snow family have been found. The Games have been resurrected.
1. Introduction

_So this is what it comes to. There is no way out. There is no more soul in the human race. I understand that it was my own kin that took it out of them. But I still think of them as "human". And how can a human do this to another? I could say it's the same answer that the Hunger Games were created in. Both are revenge. For different reasons. But both have the same evil behind it. The Districts were no better than the Capitol, were they?_

_Revenge is a dish best served cold. This revenge is made from cold blood. But where does revenge stop? When an innocent stands with their family lying dead around them. They couldn't let us all die. They couldn't change one more rule and not rescue me in the end. But the planes are flying in. Where is the Angel of Death when you need them? Where is the Angel of Mercy?_

_Today, they would be the same thing._

_There still are no winners of the Hunger Games._

Author's Note:

The following is just information about the characters for right now. It is not necessary to read it, but incase I can't clearly define the relations - or you forget - this can be your reference sheet.

Slier Copper and Folim Snow are the siblings of President Coriolanus Snow. Slier, his sister, is 78. Folim, his brother, is 82. Haloxe Snow is the wife of Folim. She is 79.

Doiaen Winter and Danedare Snow are the children of Haloxe and Folim Snow. Doiaen, their daughter, is 44. Danedare, their son, is 35. Dyangris Winter is the husband of Doiaen. Dyangris is 44. Kalocha Snow is the wife of Danedare. Kalocha is 30 and is 7 months pregnant. Fullque Winter is the son of Doiaen and Danedare. Fullque is 20.

Oldden Copper and Yatiz Copper are the sons of Slier. Oldden is 34. Yatiz is 39. Cheumine Copper is the wife of Oldden. Cheumine is 30. Ros Copper and Keln Copper are the sons of Oldden and Cheumine. Ros is 7. Keln is 5.

Civer Snow, Takese Snow, and Dynina Snow are the children of Coriolanus. Civer, his son, is 35. Takese, his son, is 45. Dynina, his daughter, is 39. Ildagea Snow is the wife of Civer. Ildagea is 34. Emery Snow, Parae Snow, and Ashusk Snow are the children of Civer and Ildagea. Emery, their daughter, is 6. Parae, their daughter, is 9. Ashusk, their son, is 12. Nysis Snow is the wife of Takese. Nysis is 43. Kelina Corinth and Mercy Snow are the daughters of Takese and Nysis. Kelina is 22. Mercy is 15. Vesormris Corinth is the husband of Kelina. Vesormris is 25.

Slier Copper - 78 - Sister of Snow  
Folim Snow - 82 - Brother of Snow  
Haloxe Snow - 79 - Sister-in-Law of Snow  
Doiaen Winter - 44 - Niece of Snow  
Danedare Snow - 35 - Nephew of Snow  
Dyangris Winter - 44 - Nephew-in-Law of Snow  
Kalocha Snow - 30 - Niece-in-Law of Snow  
Fullque Winter - 20 - Grandnephew of Snow  
Oldden Copper - 34 - Nephew of Snow  
Yatiz Copper - 39 - Nephew of Snow  
Cheumine Copper - 30 - Niece-in-Law of Snow  
Ros Copper - 7 - Grandnephew of Snow  
Keln Copper - 5 - Grandnephew of Snow  
Civer Snow - 35 - Son of Snow  
Takese Snow - 45 - Son of Snow  
Dynina Snow - 39 - Daughter of Snow  
Ildagea Snow - 34 - Daughter-in-Law of Snow  
Emery Snow - 6 - Granddaughter of Snow  
Parae Snow - 9 - Granddaughter of Snow  
Ashusk Snow - 12 - Grandson of Snow  
Nysis Snow - 43 - Daughter-in-Law of Snow  
Kelina Corinth - 22 - Granddaughter of Snow  
Mercy Snow - 15 - Granddaughter of Snow  
Vesormris Corinth - 25 - Grandson-in-Law of Snow


	2. Chapter 1 - A Presidential Announcement

**POV Kelina Corinth**

"Kelina!" I almost jump out of my skin his voice is so loud. "Kelina get in here!" I quickly drop everything - which is probably not a wise idea if I don't want the food to burn - and run into the living room.

"What?"

My husband sits on the couch, with something clutched tightly in his hands - I don't even know what. "Ves?" I ask tentatively, and I walk slowly up behind him. He says nothing. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he does not react. His back is so tense that I can barely even tell if he's breathing or not. "Vesormris. What is it?"

"Your maiden name was Snow, wasn't it?" Even I have done everything possible up to this point to forget that. When I don't say anything, Vesormris looks up at me. "President Adley is making an announcement."

I shift my eyes from him to the TV, which only shows the Panem seal and walk around the couch to sit beside him. Vesormris takes my hand and holds it in his. "I don't know how long it's been looping on the TV," He says tentatively. His tone is somber. I can't bare to look at him or else I'll be even more scared. I don't know what's going on.

The anthem stops playing and the seal pans out from a podium, positioned on the balcony of the President's mansion, which overlooks the old City circle. President Adley, a rather short, stalky man with rather wild-looking black hair, stands behind it. He has a dazed look, his brown eyes searching past the camera. With a trademark smug grin, his eyes finally find the screen. "Hello, Panem," He starts, his arms sweeping out widely before slamming his hands back down on the podium.

"It isn't often that we override the channels - not since I became the President of Panem. Though this is a very special exception," Adley continues. There's a certain 'magic' that Adley can do with his expressions. It's rather unsettling, at least for me. "Now, as many of you remember, that not long ago, there was a great injustice forced upon Panem citizens that originate from the Districts."

Vesormris had been playing with my fingers, maybe trying to distract himself more than me, but now he stops, holding my hand firmly between his. "The late President Coriolanus Snow oversaw the spectacle known as the Hunger Games for a long time, and he had seen even more than he ran. Due to an execution that went _awry_," Adley pauses, looking with an expression I can only describe as "hungry" at the camera. But a hunger for what?

"Snow never got the punishment that was rightfully deserved for the crimes against his own country, _simply by running it._" He hisses almost like a snake, teetering around on his shoes, I can assume. Supporting himself on his arms, he has only one half of his face towards the camera with a crooked smile. "The late President Alma Coin maybe died trying to find the final reprimands for this act - as to finally prove that there is an understanding in their wrong-doings."

"Ves," I don't even realize I said anything until Vesormris pulls me toward him. I know what Adley wants. I know what he's hungry for. And it's a hunger that can be found in every former rebel's heart. One that's been asleep for decades and is about to be woken up. "Ves, make him stop. Turn it off. Make him stop, please."

"Shh," He whispers in my ear, running his hand down the back of my head. "You know I can't."

"Whether or not you are fully aware, there are twenty-four left in the Snow family line. We know where each and every one of them are, whether in the Capitol or the Districts," Adley says speaks almost violently. "Coin's ideas will be resurrected. The Hunger Games will be resurrected, one last time! Snow's family will show us that they, and he, has learned the lesson of what this atrocity is."

I can agree this is an atrocity. And that's all I can think.

"His family will be brought to the Capitol. They will be put in an area of my choosing. And one member of Snow's family, one out of twenty-four, will survive. They will have shown to us, that they know the evil in the blood of their kin - that the same evil is not in theirs. And they will return pride to the Snows. They will return pride to Panem." Adley stops. With his smile still burning in my eyes, the camera focuses back in on the seal. The anthem begins to play once more.

Vesormris is the only one that keeps me from shaking. The only thing that keeps me from doing something brash. Normally I would run out and do a million different things that would get me killed before anyone from the Capitol shows up. That's still what I want to do, even. But instead, I just lean back into Vesormris. "What are we going to do?" I ask. He says nothing. He just shakes his head. "When do you think they will get here?"

He just shakes his head again. "Soon, probably. I definitely did not see the first airing of it. Though this is District 9 - we may have a little time."

I do not respond. Vesormris may have been hinting that he would be willing to do something _with _that little time. But I don't make a move to do anything. And neither does he. We just sit. Waiting for the Capitol to find us. Waiting for our inevitable doom. Waiting for our death sentence.


	3. Chapter 2 - Avian's March

**POV Kelina Corinth**

"Let's go!" A voice shouts from outside screams. I had fallen asleep next to Vesormris, waiting to wake up and find I had been dreaming the whole time. But the door is broken open, and before Vesormris can jump off the couch, we've already been surrounded by peacekeepers. This isn't a dream. But how can something like this be real?

"This is a joke, right?" Vesormris says. He doesn't sound like he's confused, or that he is still caught in misbelief. He sounds angry; like he's telling these armed men what's going on.

"Nope," A deep voice from behind one of the masks says, though I'm not completely sure who. One of the peacekeepers steps forward, aiming his gun down at me. Vesormris moves to get in front of him, but the click of several guns around us freeze him in his tracks.

"Get up," He says. His voice is completely unfeeling.

I open my mouth to protest, but a motion from Vesormris cuts me short. He holds his hand out to me, with a solemn look on his face. Has he already given up?

I take his hand, and he pulls me to my feet. Our hands drop, but he doesn't let go. His hand shakes in mine, and I glance up to see sweat slowly collecting on the back of his neck. Another quiet pair of footsteps enters, and instantly every peacekeeper salutes in his direction. I peer over Vesormris's shoulders to see another peacekeeper - though he doesn't wear a mask and his uniform seems to be thicker. I know for a fact he has to be a higher rank, and the thicker fabric must be another sign of that.

"Hello hello," He says, in some sort of accent, smiling at us. He has long, dark brown hair, and a hollow-looking face. The teeth in his smile look sharp, and wide, pale blue eyes. Almost like he's died previously, and has been brought back. "Let's get moving?"

"Where are we going?" I ask, stepping around Vesormris and making a move towards him. A peacekeeper to my left lunges forward, hitting me hard across the face with the butt of his gun. I let out a shriek, falling from the blow and crashing on the ground.

Vesormris stoops down to help me up. "I'm fine," I whisper once I'm on my feet. He runs his thumb along the cheek that was hit, and it stings until I flinch away. "Unnecessary," The maskless peacekeeper says. I turn back to look at him. He doesn't look upset - he doesn't he look at the peacekeeper that struck me. He just stares down on us, his smile gone.

"You can call me Avian," He says, bowing a bit to us. He takes a swaying step towards me, the smile on his face slowly reappearing. "And I think you know exactly where we're going."

Avian turns away and heads back to the door. He raises his hand in the air, giving a fast twisting motion with two fingers up. The peacekeepers quickly move forward - not stepping around us. The ones behind us force us to go forward, hand in hand. Vesormris gives me a look - Avian had spoken so quietly he hadn't heard him. "The TV," Is the only thing I can say. My voice is so quiet I'm not so sure it was even mine. But Vesormris squeezes my hand and looks forward again, as if those two words said everything.

Our house, made of black cement with a dark wood roof, is left behind. The door swings open as the last peacekeepers exit, and smoke trails up from the chimney. Another thing to not come back to - a burned down house left in District 9.

The fact only now just hits me. This is the Hunger Games. Twenty-four people went in, and one came out. I am going in with everything left of my family. If I could some how find a way to muster up the will to live - a will that is willing to let my kin die around me - Vesormris won't be there with me. I throw him a sideways look. Does he know it?

I can't come back to burned out ruins with no one in them.

My feet disappear from under me, and I end up on the ground. My hands and knees sink into mud. I can feel people staring at me - and I don't get up. Just before I can let myself fall face-first into it, Vesormris grabs my arms and pulls me to my feet. I open my mouth to protest, but I realize he's staring at the peacekeeper behind me. His foot is pulled back, but he acts as if he was just continuing forward when he catches me staring at him.

Vesormris takes my hand once again and pulls me forward with him once more. Tears start to roll down my face, and my throat tightens. He only risks a look at me when he realizes I'm stumbling forward again, sniveling and choking on air. "Kel-"

"What are we going to do?" I cut him off. He just stares at me for a long while, then turns around. What he does say must be his answer - nothing.

We can do nothing.


End file.
